FAM(ILY)
by Baecookies
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan manis rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan dibumbui kehadiran 5 orang anak. YAOI!


Bagi sebagian besar orang, Hari Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan dan menikmati kekuatan gaya gravitasi yang begitu kuat dari kasur empuk masing-masing hingga Hari Minggu tersebut berakhir.

Namun, ada juga sebagian kecil orang yang beranggapan jika Hari Libur bukan berarti kita harus diam dan bermalas-malasan diatas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan paham ini ialah sebuah paham yang dianut oleh seorang suami mungil yang memiliki lima orang anak lelaki dan seorang Suami tampan pemalas sekaligus mesum yang harus diurus olehnya.

Byun Baekhyun, atau mungkin sekarang kita harus mengganti namanya menjadi Park Baekhyun. Suami mungil dan cantik milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang composer berbakat dan tampan dari sebuah Agensi raksasa di Korea Selatan.

Usianya baru saja menginjak 31 tahun namun Ia sudah sukses menghasilkan lima orang anak dari rahimnya. Dan hal itu tentu saja diakibatkan oleh sebuah sperma milik Chanyeol yang selalu saja berhasil membuahi rahim miliknya. Hingga Baekhyundibuat bingung mengapa harus sehebat itu sperma milik Chanyeol.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, namun kini Baekhyun telah sibuk berkutat didapur. Membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini masih sangat pagi untuk membuat sebuah sarapan apalagi di Hari minggu seperti ini namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Karena dapat Ia tebak bahwa sebentar lagi anak-anak kesayangannya akan bangun.

" _APPAAAAA!_ "

Oh, baru saja diceritakan kini Anaknya benar-benar elah bangun dan memanngilnya. Baekhyun pun dengan segera merapikan hasil masakannya dimeja dan segera berjalan menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

Dan saat sampai dikamar anaknya, Baekhyun dapat melihat si _maknae_ Park Jiwon telah bangun dan dan meretangkan kedua tangan mungilnya minta untuk digendong oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera membawa Jiwon kedalam gendongannya dan mengelus punggung Jiwon.

" Anak manis Appa sudah bangun, bagaimana tidurnya nyenyak?" Jiwon mengangguk pelan dalam gendongannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium gemas si kecil yang baru berusia 3 tahun digendongannya.

"Appa…" Itu suara si Jackson dan Jesper. Anak Baekhyun yang waktu lahirnya begitu berdekatan. Hanya berbeda setahun. Jesper sekarang menginjak usia 6 tahun dan Jackson berusia 5 tahun.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak Appa. Apakah tidur kalian nyenyak?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengelus kepala jesper dan Jackson bergantian.

"sangat nyenyak Appa. Semalam jesper bermimpi bertemu _Power Ranger_ merah muda dan bersatu menyelamatkan dunia dari monster jelek" Jesper bercerita sambil sesekali bertingkah layaknya seorang super hero. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau Jackson, semalam bermimpi apa nak?" Jackson yang ditanya hanya menggeleng

"Jackson tadi malam tidak bermimpi apapun. Tapi mungkin sebentar malam akan bermimpi" Baekhyun kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekarang kalian cuci muka dulu sana biar makin tampan jangan lupa bangunkan Daddy yah!" Jesper dan Jackson yang diperintah oleh sang Appa pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada tepat disamping kamar mereka.

Setelah Jackson dan Jesper pergi, kini Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan anak-anak tampannya yang lain. Si sulung nomor satu dan nomor dua. Park Sehun dan Park Taehyung.

" Hei tampan sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Ayo bangun dan sarapan bersama " Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun dan juga Taehyung. Sambil sesekali menyamannkan posisi Jiwon digendongannya. Namun hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Sehun dan Taehyung

"Bahkan Jiwon dan kedua adikmu yang lain saja sudah bangun, Apa kalian ingin terus tidur seperti ini? Tidak malu sama adik-adikmu?" Baekhyu masih mencoba membangunkan keduanya sambil mengelus rambu halus dari kedua anak sulungnya.

"Buat apa malu, Daddy saja bahkan belum bangun. Aku yakin itu" Itu Park Sehun. Anak Baekhyun yang nomor satu dan juga Si irit bicara namun sekali bicara pasti saja selalu pas dihati. Usianya baru 10 tahun tapi entah darimana dia mendapatkan kebiasaan seperti itu. Baekhyun pun kadang ak habis pikir.

"Siapa bilang Daddy belum bangun?" Park Chanyeol. Suami tampan Baekhyun yang mencintai dan menggilai Baekhyun melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Lelaki tampan berusia 32 tahun itu kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil menggendong Jesper dan Jackson.

" 5 menit lagi Dad _hmm_ " Park Taehyung, usianya baru menginjak 8 tahun. Anak lelaki kedua dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu bergumam pelan dan kembali menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan segera kembali tidur.

" Baiklah, 5 menit dan Daddy berjanji akan ada lagi adik baru untuk kalian" Sehun dan Taehyung yang mendengar ancaman yang paling mengerikan melebihi ngerinya setan jepang berambut panjang itu dengan segera bangun dan berteriak dengan suara beberapa oktaf ke arah Daddy mereka yang mulai meninggalkan kamarnya.

" AKU TIDAK MAU ADIK LAGI! "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Pokoknya Sehun tidak mau ada kata adik lagi dirumah ini!" Sehun berseru sambil mengangkat sendok dan sumpitnya keatas.

"Taehyung juga dengan segenap hati menolak adanya tambahan perusuh alias adik dirumah ini!" Taehyung juga ikut mengangkat sendok dan sumpitnya keatas.

Sepertinya Sehun dan Taehyung masih kesal dengan ancaman Daddy mereka yang ingin menambah adik bagi mereka. Yang benar saja, apa kedua orang tuanya itu tidak lelah memproduksi anak? Bahkan pemerintah saja berkata bahwa dua anak lebih baik. _Heol_ yang benar saja.

" Bukankah adik itu lucu? Kenapa kalian tidak menginginkannya? " Chanyeol berkata sambil sesekali menyuapkan sarapan kemulutnya.

"Pokoknya Sehun dan Taehyung tidak mau adik lagi titik" Sehun menatap kesal kearah Daddynya yang masih santai menyantap makanannya anpa peduli bagaimana dengan perasaan Sehun dan Taehyung.

" Sehun Hyung dan Taehyung hyung berisik! Mau bagaimana pun Hyung menolak adik baru, sebelum Appa memberikan kita adik perempuan maka Daddy akan terus memberikan kita adik. Bukan begitu Dad?" Jesper yang sedari tadi sibuk mengagumi _nugget_ bentuk Hello Kittynya kini bersuara. Sungguh perkatannya tidak mencermikan bahwa ia adalah seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun.

" Jesper benar kalian harus ingat itu! Lagipula siapa _sih_ didunia ini yang tidak lelah memproduksi anak jika proses pembuatannya begitu enak dan AWH!"

Itu jeritan Chanyeol saat berhasil dihadiahi pukulan dari sendok Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya Ia berkata kotor seperti itu di depan anak-anaknya. Bahkan Jesper anaknya yang masih kecil itu ikut-ikutan berbbicara seperti itu. Benar-benar Chanyeol idiot! Untung Baekhyun sayang.

"Hentikan pembicaran bodoh kalian tentang itu dan makan sarapan kalian semua sekarang juga!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum yang artinya harus dan wajib dilakukan oleh semua anggota keluarganya tanpa terkecuali dan jika dilanggar akan mendapatkan pinalti yaitu diomeli dan diami seharain oleh Appa cantik itu. Siapa yang mau mendapatkan itu.

Dan semuanya pun mendadak diam. Menikmati enaknya sarapan buatan Baekhyun tanpa bersuara hingga hanya terdengar bunyi suara dentingan sendok dan piring. Suasana sarapan pagi yang seharusnya dan senormalnya.

Tapi semuanya berubah heboh bahkan mampu membuat Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan jiwanya dan membuat Chanyeol tersedak potongan Telur mata sapinya. ketika si manis dan menggemaskan Park Jiwon menagatakan suatu hal ajaib dengan wajah polosnya. Tapa tahu apa maksud dan arti dari ucapannya.

"Appa kalau membuat adik itu enak, Jiwonie juga mau membuat adik"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kkeut!

 _Author Note:_

 _Oke, mungkin ini terkesan aneh dan juga sangat pendek tapi ingat guys ini hanya sebuah ficlet yang mungkin akan berseries(?) jika penikmatnya banyak hehehe_


End file.
